


[Podfic of] Drop the Dagger

by Lucifuge5



Series: The Sharpest Lives [4]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison tries to talk himself out of these dangerous little jaunts<br/>to Bat City; Kobra tries, too. One day his luck is going to run out and he's going to get caught. He manages to stay away from the raves for a couple of weeks at a time, sometimes longer, but he always goes back. Gerard just smiles at him, a little blurry, and Poison curses at himself for being so fucking weak.</p><p>A year of back-alley sex, quick and filthy blowjobs and handjobs, bitten back moans and stolen kisses. Gerard might be a strung-out junkie, but it's Poison who's addicted. And that's something he can't afford anymore. This has got to stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Drop the Dagger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [drop the dagger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478812) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Akamine_chan's talent for angst is monumental. I really like how she pulls the rug from under Poison's feet.
> 
> Thankies to Andeincascade and Argentumlupine for betaing. :)

Cover art by Lucifuge5.  


**Length** : 11:47  
 **File size** : 11 MB (mp3)  
 **Download from the audiofic archive:** [Here!](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/drop-dagger)  
 **Download from mediafire:** [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/?k57cvcg5dj9d7tu)


End file.
